Who's Got The Spirit?
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: It all started with a casual lunch with friends... And it ended with Zexion, Sora, and I dressing in drag and singing. Who would've thought dares were so... Punishing? AkuRoku, SoRiku, and Zemyx


NS: XD YES!

Ashe: What now?

NS: I FINISHED IT!

I don't own anything. If you want to hear this lower octave of Tata's _Sexy Naughty Bitchy_, let me know and I'll e-mail it to you.

~Who's got the Spirit~

It all started with a casual lunch with friends. But with friends like Riku, Axel, and Demyx, things can go from pleasant to downright disturbing in 0.08 seconds flat.

But that was okay. Because we didn't bring up the dreaded Spirit Week for school. It always ended with small groups of boys, the groups usually comprised of boys from one grade each, doing some kind of dance.

Today was no different about the subject changes though. Just as I sat down at the table, I had the feeling of dread that normally followed me.

See, I'm the youngest of the group, being the only Frosh besides by older, twin brother. I'm constantly picked on by Axel, the only Senior, with the confrontations usually ending in with him limping away with a nice new bruise on his shin. Yes, I kick him in the shin when I get pissed at him, what of it?

The other members of our group are Demyx, a Sophomore who's a rather constant goofball with his mind in the gutter; Riku, a Junior who keeps leering at my brother, Sora, like he's a piece of meat; and Zexion, another Junior, who always has his nose in a book if he's not trying to ignore Demyx's passes.

Yep, we're a group of rejects, but we're closer than people would think for a group who has nothing in common.

"Roxas?" Oh God. Here comes the stupidest comment that started it all. I turned my head and gave a small sound, letting Axel known I had heard him. "Don't you, Sora, and Zexion need to get into Spirit Week a bit more? I mean, really, the Senior class is ahead and, normally, we're dead last."

"Because we don't want to enter any stupid contests." Zexion and I replied at the same time, him flipping a page and me eating an apple slice. Sora just sits there, oblivious to what we're talking about as he chatters with Riku about something or other... It was hard telling with that kid.

Riku smirked. "How about we make a little bet then?" I glanced at Zexion, the only **sane** person there with me. He just shrugged, letting me decide.

"Fine, what kind of bet?"

-_-

That that's what ended us up here, dressed in women's clothing. I look down at the frilled, red miniskirt that's clinging to my body. It ended at the middle of my thighs and showed off just how feminine I am. I looked at the tight shirt I was wearing and adjusted my 'breasts'. Aerith, my Dad's friend, had let us borrow some bras when she heard what we had wanted Mom's for.

Mom damn near had a heart attack when she had caught me and Sora in her underwear drawer. Then she nearly died of laughter when Dad walked in to find us wearing bras over our shirts. Needless to say, if we hadn't come out of the closet a couple of years ago, that would've confirmed it our Dad of our sexuality.

Lucky for Dad, he did have a straight daughter to carry on his legacy. Too bad he doesn't know that she's dating his best friend, Leon... He's gonna flip when he finds out that Leon knocked Naminé up, huh?

I sighed to myself and glance over at Zexion. He was a short, white halter dress and a small jean jacket to hide the bra clasp in the back and straps on his shoulders. I must say, he looked pretty good as a girl. He had changed his hair style slightly to appear more feminine than he probably should have. With his eyes outlined in eyeliner, lightly, and with a light blue eyeshadow, his eyes stuck out much more. Then there was the sheer lip gloss on his lips.

I shook my head and turned my head to look over at my twin... Who was having too much fun jiggling his chest. He was shimmying... Dear lord, Sora, can't you take this seriously?! Why do you have to have _**fun**_dressing like this?!

He had on a pair of our Aunt Yuffie's shorts from when she was in high school and they were shorter than my skirt by a good three or four inches. Thank God that I was able to get a pair of spandex shorts to wear. My Mom took pity. But he had on a tube top. Why, Sora?! His hair had been flattened and pulled into innocent piggy tails at the base of his skull and, with the length, they came down to his shoulder blades. Like Zexion, he had on make-up, but his was a light gray eyeshadow and bright pink lip gloss. He was practicing, that much was sure.

I looked at my reflection and shifted the skirt again, lightly blushing when it came down a bit too far and readjusted it again. My hair had been curled slightly and had a bright red butterfly holding it back from my face. I had light pink eyeshadow and red lipstick on, the only one who would wear the fucking waxy stuff.

"You guys are up next." Selphie said, giggling when she saw us. "Oh, you should dress like that more often~! It's so CUTE!"

Zexion and I sent glares at her while Sora only grinned and thanked her. Stupid Sora.

We put our headphones on and got ready. When Selphie announced us, she announced us as... Well, just the Sexy Dancers.

Thankfully, they put the lights down. Olette was manning the lights for us and had been practicing so she knew just what to do.

We got into a line, backs to the audience and then it started. Sora went first. It took DAYS to get his voice down low enough to sing this song! As he started, Olette brought one of the lights to highlight only him.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too __**sexy**_." He sang, turning around. Whatever laughter that had been on Riku's face was wiped away and Sora gave a sexy grin.

Zexion was next. Again, another light came up. "_Just like all thoughts, they always get a bit __**naughty**__._" Demyx's jaw dropped and he slowly raked his eyes over the exposed legs he had been _dreaming___about.

My turn. As I turned, the light came up and I smirked. "_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit __**bitchy**_." Axel let out a wolf whistle and I nearly fell out of character.

And altogether, we sang, starting out with our dance we had agreed on. We set our hands on our hips and dipped one down, then the other, almost in a slight thrust. "_Can't change the way I am; __**Sexy**__, __**naughty**__, __**bitchy me**__._"

Sora began again. "_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like._" He winked right at Riku and I could tell he wouldn't be able to get up for at least half an hour. Inwardly, I cackled.

"_I'm the kind that boys fantasize._" Zexion slid a hand slowly up his side and across his stomach, knowing that his crush was watching.

"_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like._" How sad is it that, yes, Mom and Dad were terrified I'd turn into a cross-dresser. Ah well. They'll get over it.

"_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll._" Zexion smirked slightly. He really was unapproachable if you didn't know him. But, what made that line worse was the fact that he had smirked when singing it.

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality,_" I nearly chuckled. But I couldn't. Our friends couldn't keep their eyes off of us and it was pretty funny.

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._" Sora grinned and winked, blowing a kiss towards Riku, who squirmed in his seat. I don't think they were thinking we were going to take it this far.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too __**sexy**__._" Cue pelvic thrust. Damn, Zexion, careful! You're not wearing anything under that dress save your underwear!

"_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit __**naughty**__._" I couldn't help it. I licked my upper lip. Axel nearly fainted.

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit __**bitchy**__._" Hah! Sora, bitchy?! Only when you take away his chocolate cereal in the morning... Or his chocolate milk at lunch... Better yet, never take anything chocolate away from him.

"_Can't change the way I am __**sexy**__,__** naughty**__,__** bitchy**__ me._"

I took a step forward and winked at Axel. "_My mouth __**never**__ takes a holiday._" He stared at me, eyes apparently trying to will me to strip. It wasn't going to happen.

"_I always shock with the things I say._" Sora sang, letting his eyes get wide and placing a hand on his mouth lightly afterward, as if he had revealed a secret.

Zexion did a little spin. "_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late._" That's a laugh. Him, late? Well, maybe from now on he would be. Insert snicker here.

" _And when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy._" Oh God, Sora! Don't sway your hips and curl your finger towards Riku! We'll never finish the fucking song!

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._" Zexion turned his back to the audience and swayed his hips to the beat for a moment.

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._" If I'm 'innocent' after today is over, I'd be shocked. I mean, we had all agreed that who ever lost it last was the winner. It might be a tie.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too __**sexy**__._" I hooked my thumbs into the hem of my skirt and pushed it down slightly. It was well worth the thing nearly falling off for the trickle of red I saw coming from the redhead's nose.

"_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit __**naughty**__._" Sora made a rather... Well, suggestive hand gesture. And to think this was my naive brother... I inwardly shuddered.

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit __**bitchy**__._" Yeah, don't steal from Zexion either, okay? That'd be your WORSE nightmare come true.

"_Can't change the way I am __**sexy**__, __**naughty**__, __**bitchy**__ me._" Finally, the song was almost over. Then we could high-tail it out of here and hope to get home with virginity intact.

"_Sexy, sexy, __**sexy.**_" I sang in a sultry voice, dipping down and doing a pelvic thrust before coming back up slowly.

"_Naughty, naughty, __**naughty.**_" Sora slid a hand up his chest, fingers grazing one of his homemade breasts. Ah, the wonders of waterballoons.

"_Bitchy, bitchy, __**bitchy**__ me._" Whoo! Apparently my silent friend had been giving a tease show before he abruptly stopped before anything was revealed.

"_Sexy, sexy, __**sexy**__**.**_" If Sora wasn't careful, he'd have more than just Riku after him when the song was over. Damn, someone give that kid a pole!

"_Naughty, naughty, __**naughty.**_" Fuck. If I didn't like Axel, I probably would've drooled as Zexion slid a finger into his mouth slowly and pulled it.

"_Bitchy, bitchy, __**bitchy**____me._" Yes! I finally, _**finally**_ flipped Axel off like I wanted to: with the entire school watching.

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._" Yeah, Sora! You tell them boys that you're a straight girl! We'll happily stand back and watch as boys take turns raping your happy ass.

"_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._" If anyone is still innocent in mind here, we weren't trying hard enough.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too __**sexy**__._" Yeah, Axel, you better be only watching me after this performance. And to think that this had all started with our friends thinking we were too shy to do anything.

"_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit __**naughty**__._" Damn, Zexion, was that moan fake or real?!

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit __**bitchy**__._" You won't have any guy friends left, Sora. You'll be hanging with Kairi, Olette, and Selphie and talking about periods and different sex positions soon enough.

"_Can't change the way I am __**sexy**__, __**naughty**__, __**bitchy**__ me._" Thank you God! Only two more verses! I don't know if I could hide the fact that I was a boy much longer. Axel's eyes were kind of making me hot.

"_I like all of my shorts to be a little too __**shorty**__._" Insert wolf-whistle from Riku here. Sora had pulled his shorts down enough to reveal a tiny bit of dark brown hair.

"_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with __**money**__._" Yes, I like being shorter, thank you! And Axel's the perfect height. I rubbed my fingers together and Zexion slid some money into them, making me smirk.

"_I love all of my nights to end a little bit __**nasty**__._" Good thing too, Zexion. Demyx can't keep clean to save his life.

"_Can't change the way I am __**sexy**__, __**naughty**__, __**bitchy**__ me._" Damn, that moan wasn't fake and it came from me...

"_I pick my skirts to be __**sexy.**_" You're not wearing the skirt, Sora. I am.

"_Just like my thoughts a bit __**naughty.**_" A bit? That was an understatement. I was already thinking of the different things I could do to Axel... Who was probably jerking off at the moment.

"_When I'm out with my girls ...__**bitchy.**_" You'll have a reason, Zexion. You won't be able to walk very straight.

"_Can't change I am __**sexy**__, __**naughty**__, __**bitchy**__ me._" As the song finally ended, we were panting lightly. There was applause but not from the three that had started the dare. They were silent and shifting in their seats.

I smirked giving a twirl before the three of us ran off stage. Once we were in the dressing room, we let out our laughter. "R-Roxas, did you.. see Axel's face! He was mind-fucking you!" Sora shouted as we changed our shoes.

"Well, Zexion won't be able to walk for a while." I stated, dodging a shoe. We were gonna barricade ourselves in my house to change back to normal.

"Coming from the one who was nearly dry-humping the air!" Zexion shot back before we silently stole away out of the dressing room and ran outside. We started laughing as we neared my house and dashed up to my room.

)(School the following Monday)(

"Hey Axel," I said easily as I slid into my seat beside him at Lunch. He gulped and tried not to look me over. I inwardly smirked and pressed a hand to his thigh, watching him jump. "What's wrong?" I asked, sounding concerned.

I never got my answer, nor was I able to hide the hickey on my neck for the next week.

~Zexion~

With a sigh, Zexion slid into his seat, only to squeak when Demyx appeared in front of him, eyes smoldering. "W-what are you doing, Demyx?" He asked.

Demyx smirked and licked his lips. "'What' isn't the question. 'Who' is." He rephrased before dragging his new lover to the closet. The Science teacher never touched that closet again after walking in.

~Sora~

Riku bit his lip as Sora walked up. He didn't make it very far past the bleachers he was walking past.

The football team now swears that those particular bleachers are haunted.

~*~Epilogue~*~

I winced as I sat at the table with Kairi, Selphie, Olette, Zexion, and Sora, my lunch sitting in front of me. "Are you okay, Roxas?" Kairi asked as she ate a fry.

Zexion looked me over, though it looked like a leech had attacked him. Sora was humming happily. "I'm fine.. But why is Sora not in pain?" I asked.

Sora merely grinned.

From that moment on, I never looked at him the same again.

"_Because, dear Roxas. I dominated Riku's ass!_".

~End~


End file.
